Roger C. Carmel
right|300px|thumb|Picture of Roger C. Carmel Roger Charles Carmel (September 27, 1932 — November 11, 1986) born in Brooklyn, New York, was an American character actor. Biography Carmel, best known for his role as the flamboyant and hapless criminal Harry Mudd on the original Star Trek, was born in Brooklyn, New York. He was named after his grandfather Robert Charles, who carved horses for the carousel in New York's Central Park. He first started out as a stage actor before moving to Hollywood, where he soon found steady work. Besides his two appearances as Harry Mudd on Star Trek, Carmel's other famous guest starring roles was as the accountant Doug Wesley on The Dick Van Dyke Show and as Colonel Gumm on Batman. He also appeared on such television shows as I Spy, Hogan's Heroes, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., The Munsters, Hawaii Five-O and other shows. In 1967, Carmel starred as Roger Bull, Kaye Ballard's husband in the sitcom The Mothers-in-Law, but he would be replaced the following year by Richard Deacon. The official reason given was because of a dispute with producer Desi Arnaz over salary, since Desi told the entire cast that while NBC has renewed the show, they were not offering enough money, because of the series' poor ratings, so that the cast would not be given their promised salary increases. Carmel said that he would leave the show if he wasn't given the contract promised raise since the show has been renewed, and when Desi refused, he was replaced. It has been rumored that the real reason that he was fired was because his drug use interfered with the show's production, although there is presently no proof to the rumor's validity. His acting career would suffer after his firing from the show. Until the 1980s, Carmel would mainly do guest appearances on television shows and in several B movie bombs. After appearing as a cast regular in the short-lived show, Fitz and Bones, he would do voice overs for animated series, as well as appear in commercials, including several where he played Senor Naugles, a Mexican Colonel Sanders-clone for the West Coast Naugles fast food chain. The commercials would be his last major success before his death. Carmel would also do the voice of Smokey the Bear in several fire safety advertisements in the 1970s and 1980s, as well as Decepticon lieutenant Cyclonus in the popular Transformers animated series. He died on November 11, 1986 in Hollywood from a heart failure, although it was rumored for a time that he died from a drug overdose. Filmography * The Glo Friends (1986) (TV Series) (voice) * My Little Pony 'n Friends (1986) (TV Series) (voice) * Transformers: Five Faces of Darkness (1986) (V) (voice) * The Transformers: The Movie (1986) (voice) * Jonny Quest (1986) (TV Series) (voice) (additional voices) * Terror at Alcatraz (1982) (TV) * The Smurfs (1981) (TV) (voice) * Hardly Working (1980) * Anatomy of a Seduction (1979) (TV) * Thunder and Lightning (1977) * Breezy (1973) * The Telephone Book (1971) * Myra Breckinridge (1970) * Skullduggery (1970) * The Mothers-in-Law (1967) (TV series) * The Venetian Affair (1967) * Gambit (1966) * Alvarez Kelly (1966) * The Silencers (1966) * The Art of Love (1965) * Goodbye Charlie (as Roger Carmel) (1964) * A House Is Not a Home (1964) * Act One (1963) (uncredited) * Stage Struck (1958) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * DuckTales playing "Sultan" (voice) in episode: "Master of the Djinni" (episode # 1.7) 29 September 1987 * CBS Storybreak playing "Actor" (voice) in episode: "Mama Don't Allow" 1987 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus" (voice) in episode: "The Face of Nijika" (episode # 3.28) 20 November 1986 * The Transformer playing "Bruticus/Cyclonus/Prime Minister of Japan" (voice) in episode: "The Burden Hardest to Bear" (episode # 3.27) 19 November 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus/Unicron" (voice) in episode: "Call of the Primitives" (episode # 3.26) 18 November 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus/Unicron" (voice) in episode: "Grimlock's New Brain" (episode # 3.24) 14 November 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus" (voice) in episode: "The Quintesson Journal" (episode # 3.21) 11 November 1986 * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears playing "Sir Tuxford" (voice) in episode: "A Hard Dazed Knight/Do Unto Ogres" (episode # 2.5) 25 October 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus/Motormaster" (voice) in episode: "Webworld" (episode # 3.16) 20 October 1986 * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears playing "Sir Tuxford/Town Crier" (voice) in episode: "The Crimson Avenger" (episode # 2.4) 18 October 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus" (voice) in episode: "Surprise Party" (episode # 3.12) 9 October 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus" (voice) in episode: "Thief in the Night" (episode # 3.10) 6 October 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus" (voice) in episode: "Starscream's Ghost" (episode # 3.9) 2 October 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus" (voice) in episode: "Dark Awakening" (episode # 3.8) 1 October 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus" (voice) in episode: "The Killing Jar" (episode # 3.6) 29 September 1986 * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears playing "Sir Tuxford/Charm Teacher" (voice) in episode: "Over the River and Through the Trolls/You Snooze, You Lose" (episode # 2.3) 27 September 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus/Smiling Quintesson/Motormaster" (voice) in episode: "The Five Faces of Darkness: Part 5" (episode # 3.5) 19 September 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus/Smiling Quintesson" (voice) in episode: "The Five Faces of Darkness: Part 4" (episode # 3.4) 18 September 1886 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus/Motormaster/Smiling Quintesson" (voice) in episode: "The Five Faces of Darkness: Part 3" (episode # 3.3) 17 September 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus/Laughter Quintesson" (voice) in episode: "The Five Faces of Darkness: Part 2" (episode # 3.2) 16 September 1986 * The Transformer playing "Cyclonus/Motormaster/Unicron" (voice) in episode: "The Five Faces of Darkness: Part 1" (episode # 3.1) 15 September 1986 * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears playing "Sir Tuxford" (voice) in episode: "Up, Up, and Away" (episode # 2.1) 13 September 1986 * The Transformer playing "Bruticus/El Presidente" (voice) in episode: "B.O.T." (episode # 2.49) 9 January 1986 * The Transformer playing "Bruticus" (voice) in episode: "Revenge of Bruticus" (episode # 2.48) 8 January 1986 * The Transformer playing "Bruticus/Motormaster" (voice) in episode: "Starscream's Brigade" (episode # 2.47) 7 January 1986 * The Transformer playing "Motormaster" (voice) in episode: "Cosmic Rust" (episode # 2.45) 26 December 1985 * The Transformer playing "Motormaster/Abdul Ben-F'aisal" (voice) in episode: "Trans-Europe Express" (episode # 2.43) 23 December 1985 * The Transformer playing "Motormaster" (voice) in episode: "Masquerade" (episode # 2.42) 16 December 1985 * The Transformer playing "Bruticus/Rug Merchant" (voice) in episode: "Aerial Assault" (episode # 2.41) 10 December 1985 * The Transformer playing "Motormaster" (voice) in episode: "The Key to Vector Sigma: Part 2" (episode # 2.40) 26 November 1985 * The Transformer playing "Motormaster" (voice) in episode: "The Key to Vector Sigma: Part 1" (episode # 2.39) 25 November 1985 * Diff'rent Strokes playing "Dimitri Kuznetsov" in episode: "On Your Toes" (episode # 4.16) 20 May 1982 * Fitz and Bones playing "Lawrence Brody" in episode: "A Difficult Lesson" (episode # 1.4) 14 November 1981 * Fitz and Bones playing "Lawrence Brody" in episode: "To Kill a Ghost" (episode # 1.3) 7 November 1981 * Fitz and Bones playing "Lawrence Brody" in episode: "Blue Pigeon Blues" (episode # 1.2) 31 October 1981 * Fitz and Bones playing "Lawrence Brody" in episode: "Terror at Newsline 3" (episode # 1.1) 24 October 1981 * Hart to Hart playing "Walter Brent" in episode: "'Tis the Season to be Murdered" (episode # 2.5) 16 December 1980 * The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo playing "Actor" in episode: "Mystery on the Orly Express" (episode # 1.21) 25 March 1980 * Laverne & Shirley playing "The Waiter" in episode: "Murder on the Moose Jaw Express: Part 2" (episode # 5.21) 4 March 1980 * Laverne & Shirley playing "The Waiter" in episode: "Murder on the Moose Jaw Express: Part 1" (episode # 5.20) 26 February 1980 * Three's Company playing "Merl Denker" in episode: "Ralph's Rival" (episode # 4.12) 4 December 1979 * B. J. and the Bear playing "Morton Jarvis" in episode: "The Eyes of Texas" (episode # 2.7) 10 November 1979 * The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries playing "John Bender" in episode: "Nancy Drew's Love Date" (episode # 2.10) 20 November1977 * The San Pedro Beach Bums playing "Conlan" in episode: "In the Winner's Circle" (episode # 1.5) 17 October 1977 * All in the Family playing "Mr. Ligway" in episode: "Fire" (episode # 7.22) 19 February 1977 * The Invisible Man playing "Judge Jones" in episode: "Stop When Red Lights Flash" (episode # 1.8) 24 November 1975 * Switch playing "Private Investigator Belasco" in episode: "The Late Show Murders" (episode # 1.2) 16 September 1975 * Get Christie Love! playing "Lieutenant Radnitz" in episode: I'm Your New Neighbor" (episode # 1.22) 4 April 1975 * Chico and the Man playing "Father O'Malley" in episode: "Long Live the Man" (episode # 1.22) 14 March 1975 * Chico and the Man playing "Father O'Malley" in episode: "The Giveaway" (episode # 1.20) 28 February 1975 * McCloud playing "David Kern" in episode: "The Man With the Golden Hat" (episode # 5.6) 12 January 1975 * Star Trek: The Animated Series playing "Harcourt Fenton Mudd" (voice) (uncredited) in episode: "Mudd's Passion" (episode # 1.10) 10 November 1973 * McMillan and Wife playing "Houston Gorman" in episode: "Death of a Monster, Birth of a Legend" (episode # 3.1) 30 September 1973 * The Paul Lynde Show playing "Mr. Cunningham" in episode: "Springtime for Paul" (episode # 1.26) 14 March 1973 * The Doris Day Show playing "General Nikolai Smaltzoff" in episode: "Defective Story" (episode # 5.10) 20 November 1972 * Banacek playing "Oliver Garson" in episode: "To Steal a King" (episode # 1.5) 15 November 1972 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Mischa Toptegan" in episode: "The Ninety-Second War: Part 1" (episode # 4.16) 18 January 1972 * Getting Together playing "Summers" in episode: "Beep, Beep" (episode # 1.7) 30 October 1971 * Ironside playing "Mike Elman" in episode: "Walls Are Waiting" (episode # 4.26) 15 April 1971 * The High Chaparral playing "General Casadoa" in episode: "The New Lion of Sonora" (episode # 4.14) 19 February 1971 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Col. Mischa Toptegan" in episode: "F.O.B. Honolulu: Part 2" (episode 3.19) 3 February 1971 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Col. Mischa Toptegan" in episode: "F.O.B. Honolulu: Part 1" (episode 3.18) 27 January 1971 * Stump the Stars playing "Himself" 27 June 1970 * Insight playing "Art C. - the Dillentante" in episode: "Is the 11:59 Late This Year? 5 October 1969 * Disneyland playing "McClure" in episode: "My Dog, the Thief: Part 2" (episode # 16.3) 28 September 1969 * Disneyland playing "McClure" in episode: "My Dog, the Thief: Part 1" (episode # 16.2) 21 September 1969 * It Takes a Thief playing "Paz" in episode: "The Bill Is in Committee" (episode # 2.3) 8 October 1968 * The Hollywood Squares playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode # 2.143" (episode # 2.143) 22 March 1968 * The Hollywood Squares playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode # 2.142" (episode # 2.142) 21 March 1968 * The Hollywood Squares playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode # 2.141" (episode # 2.141) 20 March 1968 * The Hollywood Squares playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode # 2.140" (episode # 2.140) 19 March 1968 * The Hollywood Squares playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode # 2.139" (episode # 2.139) 18 March 1968 * Premiere playing "Egasto" in episode: "The Freebooters" (episode # 1.1) 1 January 1968 * Star Trek playing "Harcourt Fenton Mudd" in episode: "I, Mudd" (episode # 2.8) 3 November 1967 * I Spy playing "Pappas" in episode: "Red Sash of Courage" (episode # 3.8) 30 October 1967 * Today playing "Himself" in episode: "Episode dated 8 August 1967" 8 August 1967 * Batman playing "Colonel Gumm" in episode: "Batman's Satisfaction" (episode # 2.52) 2 March 1967 * Batman playing "Colonel Gumm" in episode: "A Piece of the Action" (episode # 2.51) 1 March 1967 * The Pruitts of Southampton playing "Cannon" in episode: "Phyllis, the General Stealer" (episode # 1.11) 22 November 1966 * Star Trek playing "Harcourt Fenton Mudd aka Leo Walsh" in episode: "Mudd's Women" (episode # 1.6) 13 October 1966 * The Smothers Brothers Show playing "Sheik" in episode: "A Wolf in Sheik's Clothing" (episode # 1.31) 15 April 1966 * Blue Light playing "Schauman" in episode: "The Secret War" (episode # 1.8) 2 March 1966 * I Spy playing "Gordon Merritt" in episode: "The Barter" (episode # 1.16) 12 January 1966 * I Spy playing "Edwin Wade" in episode: "Affair in T'Sien Cha" (episode # 1.14) 29 December 1965 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Vice Admiral Alex Halder" in episode: "The Machines Strike Back" (episode # 2.12) 12 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "General Schmidt" in episode: "The Prisoner's Prisoner" (episode # 1.6) 22 October 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Captain Cervantes" in episode: "The Ultimate Computer Affair" (episode # 2.3) 1 October 1965 * The Munsters playing "Laszlo Brastoff" in episode: "Lily Munster, Girl Model" (episode # 1.33) 6 May 1965 * My Living Doll playing "Lazlo" in episode: "A Paris Original" (episode # 1.24) 3 March 1965 * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour playing "Farnum Mullett" in episode: "The Crimson Witness" (episode # 3.12) 4 January 1965 * My Living Doll playing "Smiling Louie" in episode: "The Rhoda Gamble" (episode # 1.11) 6 December 1964 * The Dick Van Dyke Show playing "Douglas Wesley" in episode: "It Wouldn't Hurt Them to Give Us a Raise" (episode # 4.11) 2 December 1964 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Milan Horth" in episode: "The Quadripartite Affair" (episode # 1.3) 6 October 1964 * Route 66 playing "Otis" in episode: "Where There's a Will, There's a Way: Part 2" (episode # 4.22) 13 March 1964 * Route 66 playing "Otis" in episode: "Where There's a Will, There's a Way: Part 1" (episode # 4.21) 6 March 1964 * The Patty Duke Show playing "Mr. Blair" in episode: "Author! Author!" (episode # 1.19) 22 January 1964 * The Greatest Show on Earth playing "Kirov" in episode: "Lady in Limbo" (episode # 1.13) 10 December 1963 * East Side/West Side (as Roger Carmel) playing "Tiny" in episode: "Not Bad for Openers" (episode # 1.9) 18 November 1963 * Naked City (as Roger Carmel) playing "Quest" in episode: "The S.S. American Dream" (episode # 4.31) 8 May 1963 * Naked City playing "Al Gurdine" in episode: "Spectre of the Rose Street Gang" (episode # 4.14) 19 December 1962 * Car 54, Where Are You? playing "Actor" in episode: "Stop Thief" (episode # 2.14) 16 December 1962 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "The Secret Crime" (episode # 12.17) 23 May 1962 * The Everglades playing "Ford" in episode: "Unwanted: Dead of Alive" (episode # 1.30) 1 May 1962 * Naked City playing "Newton" in episode: "Today the Man Who Kills Ants Is Coming" (episode # 3.21) 7 March 1962 * The Defenders playing "Mr. Dinsmore" in episode: "The Hundred Lives of Henry Simms" (episode # 1.7) 28 October 1961 * Look Up and Live playing "Matt Batts" in episode: "A Likely Story" 22 October 1961 * Great Ghost Tales playing "Actor" in episode: "Mr. Arcularis" (episode # 1.7) 17 August 1961 * Naked City playing "Buxley" in episode: "The Day the Island Almost Sank" (episode # 2.31) 14 June 1961 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Brison" in episode: "The Crime Without a Country" (episode # 11.12) 29 March 1961 * Naked City playing "Foss" in episode: "Landscape with Dead Figures" (episode # 2.12) 18 January 1961 * Route 66 playing "Man in the Shower" in episode: "The Man on the Monkey Board" (episode # 1.4) 28 October 1960 * Naked City playing "Staples" in episode: "The Pedigree Sheet" (episode # 2.2) 19 October 1960 External Links * Wikipedia Biography * Memory Alpha Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Roger C. Carmel at the Internet Movie Database * Roger C. Carmel at the Video Chasers Database Carmel, Roger C. Carmel, Roger C. Carmel, Roger C. Carmel, Roger C. Carmel, Roger C. Carmel, Roger C. Carmel, Roger C. Carmel, Roger C.